


So Stay Sweetly Numb

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Dracula meets his wife again. It's not an entirely happy reunion.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674568
Kudos: 14





	So Stay Sweetly Numb

~ So Stay Sweetly Numb ~

Hell was less eventful than he'd thought it would be. It was more of a vast, endless wasteland populated by tormented souls (who, for the most part, tended to avoid each other), than anything.

Of course he was upset, at first, upon finding his wife here, and realizing that she'd spent nearly two years in this place without him, before he'd been relegated to its burning depths as well. Her presence was less upsetting once he realized that this meant the two of them could be together for the rest of eternity... as soon as she forgave him for what he'd done.

~oOo~


End file.
